The present invention concerns an auxiliary handle designed for attachment to a manually-operated, material-moving tool that requires two hands and two arms to use.
The present invention is primarily intended for use with long-handled implements, such as shovels for moving dirt, gravel or snow, and pitch-forks for moving hay, silage or manure, but it is also applicable for handling other heavy items such as pipes or fire hoses.
More particularly, the present invention concerns a device for relieving the stress and strain on a person's back, wrists and forearms that typically accompany the use of implements of this kind.